Get Your Blood Pumping
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Post-Resident Evil 2 (Remake). Leon and Claire are so happy to be alive following their awful night in Raccoon City that that they decide to celebrate like they have never celebrated before. Nothing but smut within.


" **Get Your Blood Pumping"**

 **A/N: Based on the remake. Takes place immediately after the events of the game.  
**  
Leon, Claire, and Sherry had stumbled upon the two abandoned school buses just as the sun was beginning to set. With Raccoon City countless miles behind them and countless miles still ahead on their road to wherever the hell they were going, all three had decided it best to pick a safe place to bunker down for the night. Having already experienced the worst evening imaginable the night before, followed by a long day of walking through the barren wasteland that was the American Midwest, none of them particularly felt like staying out after dark.

After inspecting the buses and determining they were safe enough for human habitation, Leon had elected to secure the perimeter and made a few modifications for safety purposes, leaving Claire and Sherry alone to relax and "clean up." He wasn't worried about them; he knew Claire could handle herself with a gun, and Sherry was nothing if not a survivor. As such, knowing they were safe within the buses, Leon went about making sure they were far enough from the road to avoid any potential trouble. He even made a few modifications to ensure the bus was as safe as possible; a few booby traps here, some added plating there, etc.

His job complete after just about an hour, Leon went into the first bus to check on Sherry, only to find the girl was already fast asleep. Smiling gently, he wrapped an old blanket around her before leaving and locking the doors to the bus behind him to ensure her safety. Yawning and looking forward to a night of rest, Leon went around to the front of the second bus and made his way inside to check on Claire…only to find the nineteen-year-old girl waiting for him with a smile on her face, as naked as the day she were born.

Claire was as picturesque as ever; Leon had found her attractive when she was covered in blood and guts and running for her life, but seeing her now, like this, was enough to send him over the edge. Having stripped everything save her necklace, and with her hair still up in a ponytail, the college girl's nudity revealed her slim but feminine figure, her long legs, her magnificent C-cup breasts, and her shaved pussy. Claire was the kind of girl who knew she had the goods, and likewise knew how to work them to her favor. 

"Sherry asleep?" Claire asked with an eyebrow raised, as though she wasn't standing completely nude in front of a man who had been a stranger to her twenty-four hours ago.

"Uh, yeah…" Leon answered, his face growing hot as he found himself gazing upon her naked body. "Claire, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was just thinking about thrilled I am to still be alive, especially after the night we've had," Claire explained, still smiling as she took her supple breasts in her hands enticingly, knowingly flustering Leon with her tight body. "So I thought we would celebrate. What do you say, Leon? You up for a little celebration?"

And that was how the 21-year-old police officer found himself sitting in an abandoned bus as a college girl he'd known for less than twenty-four hours expertly sucked his dick.

"Fuck, I needed this," Leon groaned as he leaned back in the bus seat, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Claire licking up and down the length of his dick and sucking him off like there was nothing in the world she wanted more than for him to cum in her mouth.

Claire was kneeling on the floor of the bus directly in front of Leon, with one hand jacking him off while she bobbed her head back and forth expertly, putting all of her experience to use. She wasn't much of a party girl, but she'd been to a few during her time in college, and her good looks meant she got plenty of attention. Hell, Claire had been blowing guys since she was in high school; by the time she graduated and made it to university, she was practically a pro.

Leon, meanwhile, could really only sit back and enjoy the blowjob of a lifetime. Claire was right: it felt great to still be alive, and he wanted to share that excitement with the young woman deepthroating his cock. Thinking back on the events of Raccoon City – how close they had come, how lucky they were to be alive – only added more fuel to the fire, and soon he was gently thrusting into Claire's mouth as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Mmmmm," Claire moaned seductively around Leon's cock as she felt him begin to thrust into her mouth until the head of his dick was practically pressing against the back of her throat. She took that as a cue to speed up her sucking, bobbing up and down, up and down, up and down.

Leon continued to thrust gently into Claire's mouth, as though guiding when and how she sucked his dick, and then reached down to take one of her C-cup tits in his hands, gently squeezing Claire's breast and causing the young woman to moan softly around his dick as a result.

"Don't stop," Claire said, pulling Leon's cock out of get mouth for a moment so she could look him in the eye. "Do whatever you want to me. Tonight, I'm all up for grabs."

With that, Claire once again wrapped her lips around Leon's engorged cock and began sucking like there was no tomorrow, bobbing up and down and up and down so quickly that her breasts and her ponytail both began to bounce in rhythm with her sucking. Above her, Leon groaned in pleasure and leaned his head back. He moved the hand on Claire's breast to the back of her head, as if to keep her there, guiding her movements once again.

Leon groaned in pleasure as the college girl began to go faster and faster, no longer using her hand to jack him off but instead relying entirely on her mouth to create the suction her lover needed to get off. He was still groping Claire's breasts as he began to fuck her mouth, thrusting into her at faster and faster speeds.

"God, you're amazing," Leon sighed as he felt Claire expertly deadpthroat his cock, leaning his own head back and smiling in relief. "I think I needed this."

"I think we both did," Claire responded as she once again pulled her lips off Leon's dick. "Don't you tire out now, though; we still have the whole night ahead of us."

"Oh, yeah?" Leon asked with a bit of a shock as he looked down at the girl giving him the blowjob if a lifetime. "What did you have in mind?"

"The main attraction, of course," Claire answered with a smile, standing up and stretching out, once again showing off her long legs, her shaved pussy, and her beautifully rounded breasts. "Want to fuck me?"

Five minutes later, Claire was on her hands and knees in the middle aisle of the bus and moaning as she felt Leon slowly push himself inside her, inch after inch after inch, until he was buried balls-deep in her pussy and she could swear the head of his cock was pressing against her cervix. Smiling gently, she took a moment to reach back and fondle Leon's balls as she felt them pressed up against her cunt, as though confirming Leon was buried to the hilt inside her.

Then Leon was off, gripping Claire by her shapely hips as he thrust into her again and again and again, literally pounding the girl right from the get-go; he had a lot of built-up tension and energy, it seemed, and he intended to release all of it on the sexy college girl bending over in front of him and offering herself to him and him alone. It wasn't long before he felt Claire begin to meet him thrust for thrust, bucking her hips back at him as he rammed his meat as deep into her womb as he possibly could.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhnn! Mmm!" Claire moaned as she felt Leon fuck her from behind, bucking her hips and trying to focus on remaining on her hands and knees. She could feel her ass bouncing against Leon's hips and her breasts swing in midair from the force of his thrusts, and she loved absolutely all of it. "Oh, fuck, Leon! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Leon reached up and began fondling Claire's bouncing breasts as he continued to fuck the daylights out of her, squeezing and groping them and teasing each of her sensitive nipples, causing her to moan and squeal in delight. Claire returned the favor by bucking her hips back and grinding against Leon, as though attempting to push him even deeper into her tight body.

Behind her, Leon grunted softly as he began thrusting faster into Claire's tight pussy, creating a harder rhythm that caused the college girl's bouncing asscheeks to practically quake every time they smacked against his thrusting hips. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he gripped Claire's naked hips as he continued to ram his hard cock deep into her sex, savoring the feel of his balls slapping against her pussy lips as she shuddered beneath him.

"Mmm, yeah, just like that," Claire moaned back, whimpering in pleasure as she felt Leon's hands move along her naked body and fondle her bouncing breasts and shapely hips. Due to the floor of the bus being hard and metallic, Claire's bare hands and naked knees were both in a great deal of pain, but even this was overshadowed by the pleasure that rushed through her supple body every time Leon thrust forward and sent his hard cock fly deep inside her. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Urged on by her moans of ecstacy, Leon finally took hold of Claire's naked hips and was vegan jackhammering in and out of her tight pussy. Loud smacking sounds echoed throughout the empty bus as the young police officer finally began to ravage Claire's shaved cunt like there was no tomorrow, savoring the feel of her ass bouncing back against his hips. All Claire could do was steady her arms and legs as she felt Leon ram her womb, sending his long hard dick deep into her pussy and sending wave after wave of pleasure surging throughout her naked form. Whimpers and moans burst out of the college girl's mouth despite her best efforts, and eventually she was forced to close her eyes in focus just to keep herself upright.

Finally, unable to contain it any longer, Claire let escape a veritable shriek as her orgasm struck and she came all over Leon's thrusting dick, her arms buckling lightly and causing her to arch her back. Claire's orgasm shook her body as she felt Leon grab hold of her hindquarters, which were still raised despite everything, and begin ramming into her as if his life depended on it.

It didn't take long before Claire's orgasm was followed by Leon's, who groaned loudly as he felt his balls tighten and a flood of semen burst out of his thrusting dick. Load after load of hot cum fired deep inside Claire as she moaned lightly beneath him, relishing the feel of Leon's warmth as it flooded her tummy and filled her up.

"God, that was good," Claire moaned as she felt Leon pull his cock out of her cunt, allowing her to practically collapse onto the floor of the bus. "We definitely need to do that again."

"No arguments from me," Leon said as he sat back on the floor and began catching his breath, his shrinking cock still gleaming in the moonlight.

The rest of the night was spent in much the same way, with Leon fucking Claire senseless throughout the evening, urged on by her insatiable need for his cock and the wondrous feeling of simply being alive.

He sat back and relaxed while Claire passionately rode his dick, her tits bouncing wildly until he began thrusting upwards and finally unloaded into her.

He fucked her experienced mouth with renewed gusto until he finally came down her throat, watching as she swallowed each and every one of his loads.

He even bent Claire over one of the bus seats and then fucked her up the ass, in what turned out to be her very first experience with anal sex (but which would most certainly not be her last).

By the time dawn broke and the sun began to rise, both of the survivors were completely exhausted and more than a little sore. Claire finally fell asleep perfectly on top of Leon, practically cuddling up to the man who had pleasured her both so well throughout the night. Leon was the last to fall asleep, smiling and shaking his head as he looked down at the girl in his arms, naked as the day she were born and both covered and filled with his cum.

God damn did it feel good to be alive!


End file.
